New Perspective
by kimgeer
Summary: Eriol takes a position at Hogwarts during the war in order to assist with protecting the students. EH/TD HG/TN - mild S/S.
1. Easier to Pretend

**New Perspective**

**Chapter One**

**Easier to Pretend**

**

* * *

**

Sakura's eyes scanned Eriol's living room. He had invited them over for tea unexpectedly. Syaoran looked uncomfortable on Eriol's couch, like it might gobble him up at any moment, while Tomoyo was fawning over Spinel. Sakura felt a little uncomfortable in Eriol's house since the magician could be rather unnerving at times, but Tomoyo had been spending all kinds of time with him since Sakura had started dating Syaoran, and so seemed perfectly comfortable around his home.

As Eriol carried a heavy tray of sweets into the room from the kitchen, Tomoyo rushed to help him, removing some of the heavier bowls from the tray. He smiled gently at her.

Kero flew to the table as soon as the sweets were being set down, while Tomoyo started to prepare the plates before Kero could help himself to all of the treats.

Syaoran coughed loudly, sitting erect and tapping his foot somewhat nervously, "So… What was so urgent that I had to come to your creepy house?"

Eriol smiled. "Ah… You could call it a magical opportunity of sorts."

Syaoran glanced at Sakura with a tight smile, raising his eyebrows harshly and replying, "Mind not speaking in riddles?"

Sakura giggled behind her hand.

Tomoyo started passing out cups of tea and a small dish of sweets to each of them before taking a seat in one of the tall armchairs.

Eriol's eyes flickered to her briefly before returning to Syaoran, "There is a school designed to train people of magical quality. I'm surprised I haven't brought it up before, actually. During my time as Clow Reed, I did my own rotation through it. They do a fantastic job of getting people through the basics. I believe it could be vital to your training."

Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other.

"Hiiragizawa, where is this school?"

"England."

"That seems kind of far away to just uproot ourselves. Besides, I think Sakura and I have been through enough…situations…that we don't need basic training."

Eriol smiled at Syaoran's arrogance. "Oh you don't think so? You only know a handful of spells, Syaoran, and even then it's completely element based Chinese magic."

Syaoran jumped to his feet, "What's wrong with _Chinese Magic_?"

"Nothing, if you've already had formal training, but to rely on it entirely is insane."

"My family has studied traditional Chinese magic for generations--"

Eriol cut him off, "Yes, I'm well aware of your lineage. However, your clan is based off _my_ magic, and _I_ was formally trained. I'm not trying to fight with you, Syaoran. I'm not dishonoring you. I would just like to see you and Sakura live up to your full potential."

Syaoran settled back down on the couch.

Sakura smiled. "If we were to go, when would we leave?"

"Next week. I understand that you both need to talk about this, so I'll give you a few days to decide. I, however, will be going no matter what. The magical community is having a bit of trouble, and I assured an old acquaintance of mine that I would help them."

Sakura nodded, setting her empty cup down on the table. "Well, we'll have our answer to you soon." Syaoran helped her get her coat on, and they left without a word.

Eriol dropped his head the moment they were out of sight. Tomoyo walked over to him quietly, "Are you alright, Eriol?"

He looked up at her, smiling. "Yes, but I was hoping it would go over a bit better than that. They really do need our help, and it would be easier having Sakura there, she's more than capable of handling the situation herself."

Tomoyo plopped down on the couch, curling her legs up under her. "It's pretty amazing, though. You guys will all be off on some fantastic adventure soon." She hushed herself abruptly, glancing out the window.

Eriol crossed the room, sitting beside her and taking her hand. "You want to come with us, don't you?"

She smiled gently, her eyes glistening with tears. "Of course, but I suppose I would fail all of the classes. . . I can't do magic."

He leaned his head back and looked at her. "It's amazing to have magic and create something extraordinary out of nothingness. It's empowering."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I can imagine."

He felt his shoulder getting wet, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Tomoyo, I'm not what I used to be. In my old life, I could do anything, but I gave part of me up. Still…I'm not without excess powers." He paused, briefly, and then continued, "Do you really think I would leave you after these past few months? You're like my best friend now. And I'm not nearly as creative at torturing Syaoran when you're not around."

"Eriol, I don't have magic, and nothing is going to change that."

"I'll share. If you'll willingly accept them, I'll gladly transfer some of my powers to you. It'll be physically draining, but I'm sure we'll manage."

Tomoyo eyed her sneaky friend. "You had a way out of the impossible, and you let me cry over it? You're such a jerk."

Eriol hopped up. "I'm evil, remember? Now, we have a potion to make."

Tomoyo followed him, wiping her face on her sleeve, "I'm not going to have to drink your blood am I?"

Eriol chuckled quietly at her.

* * *

It's hard to uncoil magic from parts of your personality. When he had created Fujitaka, he had made sure to give most of his goodness.

For Tomoyo, he would have given up every other ounce of his humanity, but figured that he might murder her if he was left with nothing but conniving rage.

His solution? Well . . . She was sneaky to begin with, why not spare a bit of his overdone trickery?

"Does that sound good to you?"

She smirked, "This should be fun."

* * *

**Words: **1163**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter, Card Captor Sakura, or Panic! at the Disco (mild inspiration for chapter title). I am in no way benefiting from the publication of this story, financially or otherwise.

**Beta'd By:** Just Subliminal

**Thoughts:** I hope that last part isn't too cheesy. I thought I might explain (maybe) the process that Eriol has to go through to just willy-nilly his powers whereever he wants them. I really did not want it to be like "Oh yeah and tomoyo has had powers all along." -- It didn't seem very realistic. Feel free to comment on whatever you deem worthy (I'm wont publish my poor hurt feelings, lawl.) Also, if you have any suggestions, I only know a couple of points that I want to hit and would love to make your dreams come true as well. (Oh yes, and the title is a song reference, Panic at the Disco - New Perspective, I normally name chapter titles after songs that might have inspired me to write something as part of my creative process. This happens to be from a Selena Gomez (mock what you will!). )


	2. Displays of Intimacy

**New Perspective**

**Chapter Two**

**Displays of Intimacy**

* * *

She glanced down the table at him, bound to Lavender, not a care in the world.

Hermione felt Harry's hand weighing against her shoulder, his feeble attempt at comfort. "I guess he could have done worse," she said dryly. _Like with me._

"You know Hogwarts relationships, Hermione. It probably wont last." She could almost taste the pity in Harry's words.

Over the summer, Ron had gone on a few dates with Lavender, insisting that he was 'falling' for her. Hermione had found this out on the train, when Lavender showed up in their compartment and plopped down on Ron's lap.

She tried not to look at the two-headed _monstrosity_ that was gathering attention so quickly, grimacing at the hushed whispers about how _'cute' _Ron and Lavender looked.

That would have been a sufficient enough slap in the face even had the gossip _not_ been accompanied with, Hermione noted with a scowl, how _horrible_ they felt for her.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by Dumbledore tapping politely on his goblet, while standing to make his usual announcements.

"Good evening to those of you who were allowed back this year." His eyes flickered over the thinning crowd of students. "I hope that everyone had a safe summer. As I'm sure you're all very hungry, I'll make this as quick as possible."

Relieved masculine sighs resonated from the crowd, causing the bushy-haired witch to roll her eyes at their predictability.

"I would firstly like to introduce you to Professor Umbridge's replacement. He'll be taking over your Defense classes," he continued.

Hermione glanced at Professor Snape, who seemed to be angry with his plate. _I suppose he was passed up again._

Dumbledore turned to the end of the table, where a young man that she hadn't noticed was rising to bow to the students. "This is professor Eriol Hiiragizawa." Hermione mouthed his surname a few times, trying to grasp the pronunciation.

The new professor stepped forward when beckoned by Dumbledore. He smiled nervously at all of the young students. "Please forgive me," he spoke, his voice cracking a little. "I didn't know I would need to make a speech."

Hermione scrunched her face, perplexed at his rather youthful appearance. "As the Headmaster has said, I'll be teaching you Defense this year. I know I may look young, but I assure you I'm more than capable of teaching you."

He glanced back at Dumbledore, "Would you mind if we get 'them' sorted?"

"Of course," Dumbledore replied.

McGonagall stepped forward with the hat.

Hermione watched as older students, from what she expected to be Asian decent stepped out of the door to the right of the teachers table. It was two girls and one particularly grumpy-looking boy.

Two "Gryffindor!"'s later, and her table was cheering in joy.

"Miss Daidouji?"

The raven haired beauty stepped up to the stool nervously, their new Defense teacher ("Hiiragizawa?") giving her an encouraging smile.

Her head disappeared into the large hat, and everyone waited anxiously. Hermione noticed her wringing her hands together, feeling pity for the girl as she remembered when she, herself, went through the Sorting Ceremony---

"SLYTHERIN!"

The girl shakily walked to the celebrating table, whom, Hermione noted, really only offered a few bored claps.

Dumbledore smiled at the cheering student body, before summoning up the food with a cheerful clap, much to everyone's relief.

Hermione turned to the two new students as they sat down across from her.

"Hi! I'm Sakura," the girl said, extending her hand and knocking a goblet over in the process. Panicking, Sakura scrambled to find some napkins to clean up her mess. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Hermione smiled politely, taking out of her wand and vanishing the mess with one flick. "No harm done."

The young and ever-grumpy boy that sat next to Sakura nodded to her in thanks before helping himself to a chicken leg. "Nice trick."

Her eyebrows shot up at his choice of words. "Trick? It's magic," Hermione said plainly.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Oh, don't mind Syaoran. Eriol offhandedly insulted him a couple of days ago, he's just mad that he was wrong."

"Sakura. . ." Syaoran said warningly, scooping mashed potatoes beside his chicken.

"Eriol?" Hermione questioned, cutting her turkey before putting a piece in her mouth.

"The defense professor?" Sakura questioned, beaming. "His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione blushed, wondering if she had missed his first name. "I'm a little out of it today." She paused to spoon a portion of green beans onto her plate, "Do you know him outside of the school?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Yes. We've 'known' him for quiet a few years. . . Unfortunately."

Harry exchanged a smile with Hermione, "Is something wrong with knowing him? He seems nice enough." Harry said.

Sakura cast a worried glance at Syaoran as he continued, "He has some problems, ethically. I'm sure it wont be an issue here. But lets just say that he's willing to do harm for the greater good."

Hermione took a sip of her juice, glancing nervously, along with Harry, at the head table._ That's just what we need, _she thought._ Another bloody evil professor_.

* * *

**Meanwhile, two tables over . . .**

Tomoyo sat down nervously at the table, glancing at her new housemates. It seemed that this house was completely populated with boys. As she glanced farther down the table, she wagered in her head that the ratio was maybe five to one.

Across from her, a blonde boy her age (whose hair seemed to be stuck stiffly to his head) flashed a smug grin her way. "What's your name?" He spoke over the crowd.

She smiled kindly at him, an action that seemed to surprise most of the people around her. "Tomoyo Daidouji."

"That's a mouthful." He said, laughing with his friends.

Tomoyo's eyes widened at their rudeness, "And your name?" She spat.

"Draco Malfoy."

She snorted, "You're right. _My_ name is weird."

Draco face scrunched up in fury at this newcomer's insolence. "How dare you--"

The boy to her left quickly jumped in, hoping to advert the situation. He calmly extended his hand towards her and introduced himself, "Theodore Nott." Taking care of the pleasantries, he continued. "You don't really seem the type to be in Slytherin," he observed, tilting his head slightly. His face was an emotionless mask.

"What's the usual type?" She questioned.

He glanced across the table at Blaise, who was trying to calm Draco down, seeming to observe the situation with watchful eyes while as continued, not even looking at her, "I believe they like to call us 'cunning', although some of that lot," he gestured towards the Gryffindor table, meeting her eyes finally, "would have you believe that we're evil."

Tomoyo smiled at him, "And you're not?" She teased.

The corner of Nott's mouth twitched in mirth. "No, some of us are," he replied quietly, making sure she saw him look pointedly at Draco, who continued fussing at Blaise.

Tomoyo giggled behind her hand politely, happy that she had found a kindred spirit among this house of mean young men.

Draco glowered at her from across the table. "How's your father, Nott?" Draco inquired, snapping his head in Theo's direction.

Tomoyo felt the boy beside her stiffen, and watched in amazement as his small gesture of happiness melted from his face. Theo met Draco's gaze dully. "He's fine."

"He visited my house a couple of nights ago," Draco drawled on.

"Oh, is that so?" He calmly, brushing back his dark curly hair with his fingertips.

"Yes," Draco replied with malicious glee, "He seemed very upset about something. Seemed almost angry that you didn't come with him." Draco paused for dramatic effect, "Why would you not want to come to my house, Nott?" He asked, feigning hurt.

Nott let his eyes drift over the great hall, that seemed to be thinning as everyone went to bed. "I guess I was tired that day," he replied nonchalantly, rising from the table.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly interrupted once again by Theo. "Tomoyo, right?"

She nodded.

"Might I escort you to our house common room?" He asked calmly.

Tomoyo glanced at Draco, who was sneering at the two of them. "Certainly."

"Just a second!" A voice called behind them.

Tomoyo turned around to see Eriol navigating his way through the crowd towards them, his messenger bag hanging at his waist. He smiled brightly at her and her new companion. "Mind if I come with you? I have some matters to discuss with Miss Daidouji before tomorrow."

Theo nodded. "Of course, Professor. Just this way."

* * *

**Words: **1605

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter, Card Captor Sakura, or Panic! at the Disco (mild inspiration for chapter title). I am in no way benefiting from the publication of this story, financially or otherwise.

**Beta'd By:** Just Subliminal

**Thoughts:** I'm surprised that I've actually committed to coming out with more chapters. I've tried multi-chapter stories in the past and failed miserably. I even did extensive research, working on characterization. This is probably the third different scenario that I wrote for chapter two, and finally just happened to get it somewhat right. How do you like the Theodore Nott/ Tomoyo friendship? Yeah. . . I like it too. I'm going to keep it going, probably. She needs at least one friend in the Slytherin house.


	3. Beginnings

**New Perspective**

**Chapter Three**

**Beginnings**

* * *

Theo descended the Entrance Hall steps slightly ahead of Tomoyo and Eriol.

"So, I'm sure you've probably realized that you might end up being a little bit behind of the other students?" Eriol chatted animatedly.

Tomoyo looked worried, "But Sakura and Syaoran won't be?"

"They will, but they have more natural tendencies and skills that can get them through it. You won't have that luxury." Eriol reasoned. "So, after classes everyday, I want you to come to my office so we can go over everything together. We'll keep you caught up."

"Are you sure? Won't that be a horrible trouble?"

"Not at all. We're a team, Tomoyo."

She blushed at the thought, but was deeply grateful for the assistance.

They stopped at the Slytherin Common Room door. Theo looked at them blankly, waiting for them to finish their pleasantries. Eriol sighed.

"I'll see you bright and early in the Dining Hall; we have some things to go over before classes start on Monday."

Tomoyo nodded brightly. Eriol leaned forward and kissed her quickly on the cheek. He waved at both of them and then retreated into the dungeon's darkness.

Theo turned to the door as Tomoyo stepped beside him staring at a seemingly normal wall.

"This is the entrance to our common room." Theo explained. "It should remain secret, alright?"

"Sure, I won't tell." Tomoyo smiled.

"The password is 'Leviathan'." The door lifted from the ground revealing a fantastic (and admittedly a little creepy) common room. Tomoyo stepped inside, taking in her surroundings. "Try not to forget the password, and note that it changes from time to time. Keep your eye on the bulletin board." Nott gestured unenthusiastically at the board, "The prefects will post any changes here."

"Thank you, Theodore. You've been a tremendous help." Tomoyo smiled gently.

Theo shook his head subtly. "Think nothing of it."

He gave her a short tour (bathroom, dorm stairs, etc.) and then they settled down on couches in the far corner of the room. Theo opened a book, and began reading. Tomoyo jumped when he spoke, "So, you and the new professor seem close." He observed, his eyes not leaving the pages of his tome.

Tomoyo had taken out a sketch pad; she started drawing so she could also look busy. Many eyes in the common room were looking at her with interest, and she felt uneasy. "Eriol and I are friends," she answered quietly.

"Friends, hm?" He flipped a page, "What about the other two that were sorted? Are you also close with them?"

"Yes." She said immediately, but then reconsidered. "Well- not as much anymore. We used to be really close, but they've been dating. I don't see that much of them lately." She replied honestly.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with the professor on the way over." Theo looked up at her, his eyes were darker. "You're behind, magically?" Tomoyo nodded. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Theo promised.

Tomoyo looked confused. "Why would I possibly mind if you told anyone? I'll get caught up."

Theo shut his book suddenly and then looked around to see if anyone else was watching them before he leaned in seriously. "I apologize. I didn't know that you wouldn't know the rules of this house, or I would have explained it earlier." Theo paused when a third year passed by them.

Tomoyo gestured for him to continue when they got out an earshot.

"The professors call us cunning, while members of other houses claim we're _evil_." Theo explained again. "The truth is most of us are manipulative and always looking for an opportunity to blackmail and control others."

She audibly gulped.

"So when I say, I won't tell anyone else about you being behind magically, what I mean is- You_ shouldn't_ tell anyone, no one in Slytherin, and no one in the other houses. If word got back, I can guarantee you that someone would take advantage of you." Theo explained quickly and quietly.

"What do you mean by take advantage?" She suddenly felt more uneasy.

Theo's face softened. "They might attack you, knowing that you can't defend yourself. Just watch what you say around them." Theo winced, before continuing. "Because if they get something on you, you'll have to watch your back for the rest of the year."

"Are you talking about what that boy said at dinner?" Tomoyo kept her voice low and steady, feeling as if she was in the snake pit (and in a way, she was.) "About your father?"

Theo's face melted back into his mask. "Yes." He answered simply. He opened his book back up.

Tomoyo could tell that this conversation had come to an end. She hesitantly began to sketch more fashion ideas, while she worried about her new friend. She decided that she could trust him. He had saved her butt twice tonight and obviously had problems of his own. She wondered if Sakura and Syaoran were having similar issues with their house mates.

* * *

Hermione waited for some of the crowd to disappear out of the Great Hall before she gestured for the new students to follow her. She was a prefect, after all, and it was her duty to attend to new students. Harry had gone on ahead. He had apologized before informing her that he had to catch up with Ron real quick, but he would see her in the common room. _Traitor._

"So, this is the Great Hall where we have our meals. Breakfast is served at 7, lunch at 12, and dinner at 6." She stepped ahead of them. Her heels clicked on the marble floors as she gave them the Hermione Granger know-it-all tour. "We're heading up to the Seventh Floor, that's where our common room is. When you get your schedules, I'll let you know where all of your classes are." She stopped suddenly, waiting for the staircase to switch back so they could ascend.

Sakura marveled, but looked a little worried. "This place is huge!" she exclaimed, "I wish we had a map."

Hermione tensed, but realized that was a just request. "Unfortunately, there are no maps." She lied briskly. An ugly side effect of being Harry's friend- She had became a pretty seamless liar. "It would be useless, since the building tends to change every so often."

"Oh." Sakura replied, feeling put off.

Hermione turned and gave them her brightest smile, "But I'm always here to help you find where you need to go. So not to worry."

When they got the fourth floor, the staircase they were on shifted suddenly. Syaoran held onto the railing, and glanced down at the Entrance Hall. He gulped, and looked at Sakura, who smiled. Syaoran was scared of heights, and it was funny. After all, he was a very strong warrior and had considerable magic.

Hermione waited before continuing up. They arrived at the seventh floor in no time. Hermione paused to catch her breath. Sakura and Syaoran apparently were perfectly fine walking up seven flights of stairs, she noted with a scowl. She felt a little pathetic.

She explained quickly and precisely about the portraits, the passwords, and of course, the appropriate etiquette involved in being a member of the house of Gryffindor. The trio stepped into the common room. Hermione took a seat a one of the study tables off in the corner. She pulled out a massive book and began reading. Sakura and Syaoran followed, observing everyone quietly.

Dean Thomas walked up to their table. "We need a sixth for Exploding Snap. Hermione?"

Hermione marked her page and glanced at the fire place. Seamus, Harry, Lavender, Ron and obviously Dean were gearing up for a game. "I'll pass." She said wryly.

"Righto." He turned to Syaoran. "How 'bout you, new guy?"

Syaoran looked on with interest. He glanced at Sakura. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. Have fun!" She smiled at her perfect boyfriend.

He touched her hand gently, before following Dean to the game.

Sakura looked at Hermione, who was desperately trying to read her book again.

Hermione kept glancing to the fireplace, tapping her hands on the table.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" (Eriol had informed them that it would be impolite to call everyone by their last names. It was a slight culture shock, but Sakura never wanted to offend anyone.)

Hermione glanced up at Sakura, who looked completely concerned. She sighed. "I've had a rough couple of days, actually." She admitted as she closed her book. She rose before continuing. "Would you like to see our dormitory?"

"Oh! Yes, I would please. Just let me tell Syaoran where I'm going." Without another word, Sakura rushed over the group.

Hermione found it a little odd that they needed to constantly know where the other was. Syaoran had even asked for _permission_ to play a card game. They didn't seem like a controlling or overly needy couple, but they seemed to have a lot of respect for one another.

_Respect_, she thought. Maybe that's what it took to have a successful and loving relationship. She watched them greet each other with bright smiles. They were touching subtly. Sakura had her hand on his right shoulder. Syaoran has placed his left hand across his chest to rest on hers.

At that moment, they were completely full of love.

It was a happy exchange and an odd contrast. Ron and Lavender, who were sitting together in an armchair, were draped across each other. Every exposed surface was touching. While they were apparently "in love" as well, they seemed too publically intimate. She noted the difference.

Sakura and Syaoran had the fairytale kind of love that you read about. Ron and Lavender didn't.

She felt comforted and, admittedly, a little jealous.

Sakura crossed the common room towards her. Hermione turned and started up the stairs to their dorm room. She stopped outside the door labeled "Sixth Year Girls' Dormitory".

She turned around and faced Sakura suddenly. Try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from saying something.

"You and Syaoran," She started, "You two seem so perfect for each other."

Sakura smiled widely. "We're very happy together." She said.

"How did you meet?" Hermione asked, leaning against the door frame.

"We met when we were twelve." Sakura paused to mull over her words. "It was a series of events that brought us together."

It seemed out of character for Sakura to say something so cryptic, but Hermione figured she had her reasons. She turned the doorknob and entered their dormitory.

"Oh, Merlin." Hermione breathed out as she looked at their upturned dorm.

The place looked like it had been ransacked. Trunks were thrown open and different girly things lay strewn all over the room. Shirts had been flung to the tops of the four poster beds, a stack of books had been knocked over into the floor, and the window was open to the elements. It was raining hard outside, and the wind had put out the fire in the room. It was dark, and only strikes of lightning let them see what had happened.

Hermione saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She drew her wand quickly, and stepped in front of Sakura.

She cast a stunning charm into the darkness, and they heard something lightly hit the floor.

* * *

**Words**: 1888

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura.

**Thoughts: **So, I received a review a couple of days ago that said "Ahh you wont ever update, will you?" (or something like that). So I accepted the challenge and tried to remember where I was heading. This story is really old, but I might try to update from time to time. I can't guarantee anything regular, but I'll try. I love the contrast of Ron and Lavender beside Sakura and Syaoran. I think that anyone could see how perfect S/S are for each other :]. I didn't have anyone read over this chapter, so if you find any mistakes- tell me and I'll try to fix them. Annnnnnyways :] What would you guys like to see happen in a cross over?


	4. Piece of Me

**New Perspective**

**Chapter Four**

**Piece of Me**

* * *

Hermione rushed across the room. Her wand arm was extended in front of her, and she was poised for an attack. As she rounded a bed, she pointed her wand at the floor, where the intruder had fallen.

But there was nothing there, just magazines, spilled make up, and a dirty stuffed animal.

Fear seeped beneath her skin. Someone had been in the room, and now they were mysteriously gone. Sakura crossed the room to stand beside her.

"I can explain." Sakura started.

Hermione felt outraged. She pointed her wand at Sakura, "Who are you? Who was in here, and what were they looking for?"

Sakura waved her hands in front of her. "No no no. Please don't get mad. He can't help it!" Sakura bent down and picked the stuffed animal up off the floor.

In the dim light, Hermione noticed its beady eyes moving back and forth. She lowered her wand. "Explain."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the side of the bed. "This is Kero. He's kind of..." she trailed off, trying to consider the appropriate word. "He's kind of like my pet?" Kero's eyes narrowed at her. "Could you please take your spell off of him?"

Hermione sat down on the bed across from Sakura. She removed the spell from "Kero", and stared at the two of them in stunned silence.

Kero flew up in the air immediately when the spell was removed. "Your pet? I'm not a cat, Sakura!"

"Aiiii! I don't know how to explain it to other people!" Sakura covered her face, feeling embarrassed.

Kero turned to Hermione.

"I'm a guardian of immeasurable power. I watch over Sakura to keep her out of danger."

The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched. "I see." She giggled.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kero pointed his little arm at her forcefully.

Hermione laughed harder, holding her stomach.

"I mean it! I'm a force to be reckoned with!"

Hermione wiped tears out of her eyes, "Alright, alright. I believe you." She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down. "Now then, your name is Kero?"

He and Sakura nodded.

"Okay. Kero, why does our room look like this? Was there an attack?" Hermione continued, taking charge.

"You mean like by ninjas or something?" Kero asked honestly, looking up at her.

Hermione scowled. "No. Not ninjas." She said matter-a-factly.

Kero knew he was going to get in trouble; therefore this situation had to be handled delicately. "Okay... Not ninjas." He paused to look at Sakura, who urged him to continue. "Well, Sakura, you had me locked in that bag, and I was feeling restless. So I undid the zipper, and came out. But there was a beast in here!" Sakura's eyes widened and began darting around the room.

"But you don't have to worry, Sakura!" He raised his tiny arm up in the air. "We fought for a little while, that's why the room is all messed up. Then I outsmarted the beast!"

Hermione stared at him unbelievingly. "How exactly did you do that, Kero?"

Kero smiled widely at Hermione. "I trapped him under a clothes basket in the bathroom!"

Sakura tilted her head to the side, confused.

Hermione placed a hand over her eyes as she began to comprehend the situation. Her theory was confirmed when a questioning and very familiar "meow?" sounded from the bathroom.

She followed the sound and retrieved a very disgruntled Crookshanks from his plastic prison. She carried him back into the bedroom and sat him down on her bed. Crookshanks immediately hissed at Kero, then walked in a little circle and lay down.

And so the mystery was solved, Hermione thought. Sakura's "guardian of immeasurable power" and her spoiled tom cat had gotten in a scuffle, leading to the utter destruction of their dormitory.

Sakura scolded Kero. Then together, all three of them (as Crookshanks was now fast asleep, and probably wouldn't have helped even if they had asked politely) began to straighten up the room again. With the help of some magic on Hermione's part, the room was back in order in no time.

"Is everything accounted for?" Sakura questioned.

"I can't vouch for Lavender and Parvati's things, but the only thing that seems to be missing of mine is a considerable amount of Honeyduke's chocolate." Hermione said.

"Kero!" Sakura yelled at him, as he wiped his mouth off.

Kero immediately pointed at the sleeping Crookshanks. "The beast did it!"

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of a traditional brass alarm clock. It clanged roughly against the two bells at the top, shaking her miserably out of her slumber. She crossed the room to Sakura's bed. Sakura's arm had snaked its way out from under the blanket and was already trying to reset the clock to a later time. Hermione shook her head at the other girl's antics.

It wasn't her best night's sleep at Hogwarts. Lavender and Parvati had tromped up the stairs ridiculously late. They had giggled and gossiped for hours in their own annoying and often redundant ways. (Lavender - "Isn't Ron so cute?" Parvati -"Yes. He is cute." Lavender - "I can't believe how cute he is!")

She glared at them sleeping peacefully in their beds. It was six thirty, and even though Hermione had wanted to sleep in a little, she knew there was no way she would be able to climb back into bed. She grabbed her toiletries bag and walked in the bathroom to start her morning rituals.

Crookshanks was standing at his little food and water bowls that were sitting out of the way at the base of the bathroom counter. The elves had apparently put some tuna fish in there this morning, and Crookshanks was munching happily.

The new "force to be reckoned with" was sitting on the counter. He was looking over the edge and watching Crookshanks curiously. He looked up as Hermione entered. "Good morning, Hermione!" He said rather loudly for the ungodly time that it was.

Hermione whispered her reply. "Good Morning, Kero." She took her tooth brush out and began to brush her teeth. "_It's a good way to start the day!_" she could practically hear her dad saying.

Kero was still watching Crookshanks.

"Are you two getting along better this morning?" Hermione asked while she retrieved her floss.

"Yes. I think we might be able to come to some sort of an understanding."

Hermione shook her head as she started the shower up. Yes, she thought wryly, they will surely become the best of friends.

"You need to leave the bathroom now, Kero." Hermione said as she turned back to the bathroom counter.

Kero looked offended, but quickly flew out of the bathroom. Hermione climbed into the shower and began getting ready for her day.

When she had gotten out and gotten dressed, she shook Sakura a little.

"It's not time to get up yet, big brother." Sakura mumbled.

"It's Hermione. I thought you should know that breakfast will be starting soon, and your alarm went off about twenty minutes ago." Hermione whispered. She would have never tried to wake up Lavender and Parvati. Personally, the longer they slept, the happier she felt.

She descended the dormitory stairs feeling a little bit lighter than usual. Maybe it was having a girl to talk to, or just getting to jump out of the drama of her own life for a minute. No matter the reason, she was happier for it.

Syaoran sat at one of the study tables in the common room. He had their Charms textbook opened and was reading through it with a furrowed brow. He glanced up when he heard Hermione approaching.

"Good morning." Syaoran said.

Hermione responded with her own good morning, as she began to gather up her books from the night before, and put them in her bag.

"Is Sakura up?" Syaoran asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I just tried to wake her, so maybe." She replied.

Syaoran nodded and smiled. He returned to his book.

Hermione left the common room and began walking down to the Great Hall.

The halls were practically deserted. She assumed everyone had taken advantage of the Saturday and slept in.

She walked into Great Hall a couple of minutes later. She wasn't very surprised to see that she was the first student to arrive. The teacher's table wasn't even completely full.

Dumbledore was chatting animatedly with Professor Flitwick. Hermione had always assumed that they were great friends.

Snape and the new defense teacher were sitting at the far end of the faculty table. Snape looked miserable to have to be involved with another human being, but the new professor looked positively cheerful and oblivious to Snape's disgust.

Syaoran had said the night before that Professor Hiirizagawa had taken part in some less-than-good things in the past. Hermione wondered about the extent of his wrong-doings.

As if he had been reading her mind, his gaze met hers. The cheerfulness was gone from his expression, and only a sense of knowing remained.

Hermione kept her eyes on his bravely, not willing to back down. It was unnerving, having to wonder who was on the side of good and the side of evil during these times of war.

He was the one who broke their staring contest (which Hermione celebrated with an inner happy dance).

The new Slytherin girl and Theodore Nott had just walked in to the great hall. Hermione noticed Professor Hiirizagawa staring blatantly at them. He looked worried and maybe a little jealous.

_Well,_ Hermione thought, _that is interesting._ Of course, Sakura and Syaoran had known the professor before they came here. Sakura had even sounded like they had kind of been friends with him (Syaoran didn't share these feelings.) But for a professor to be jealous of two students interacting, that was definitely something worth noting.

As far as Hermione could remember Theodore Nott had never dated any of the girls at Hogwarts. She poured herself some orange juice as some of the other students started filtering into the dining room.

He wasn't exactly another Draco Malfoy, who even Hermione admitted could have been really attractive if it wasn't for his awful, awful personality.

But Nott wasn't horrible looking. He was relatively tall, maybe 6'2. He had wavy black hair and a light complexion. His eyes were incredibly dark, almost black at times. His body wasn't bulging with muscles, but it did have a scrappy leanness to it.

Harry sat down across from Hermione and began to fill his plate.

Hermione quickly snapped out of her overly detailed analysis on whether or not Theodore Nott was attractive and began to fix her plate as well.

It was such a strange day. She figured had Professor Hiirizagawa not been observing the two Slytherins so intensely, she would have never felt compelled to join in. She quickly extinguished her guilt.

"Morning, Hermione." Harry said after he had swallowed a grotesque amount of sausage.

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Good Morning."

* * *

Tomoyo listened half-heartedly to Pansy Parkinson talk about glamour charms. Theo had brought a large sized book with him to breakfast and therefore wasn't really much company.

She glanced across the room at Sakura and Syaoran. It seemed like they were fitting in easily enough. Sakura was laughing at something one of the other Gryffindors had said, and Syaoran was even smiling a little.

She had thought when they had decided to come here that it might bring her closer to her friends, but for whatever reason Tomoyo felt even more alone. At least back home, she could talk to Eriol. She glanced up at the teacher's table. But it seemed that he had also found new friends (who probably had decades of things to talk about!)

Tomoyo looked down at her plate. It seemed like she was the only one that was having trouble adjusting, but she was determined to look on the bright side of things.

After all, Theo had been a _little_ welcoming, in a "watch where you step" kind of way.

But he didn't really seem like a kindred soul. On the walk into the dining hall, Tomoyo had mentioned her love of classical music. His eyes had glazed over in an obvious fit of boredom almost immediately—of course, as far as Tomoyo could tell, Theo found most things to be boring and, therefore, not worth his time.

If she really admitted it to herself, she missed Eriol already. They had normally spent almost every day together talking about operas, books, and artwork. They would sit in his living room in wing backed chairs and sip tea while they immersed themselves in a shared obsession with culture. Occasionally they would go to shows together, taking day trips to the city and sampling fancy foods at even fancier restaurants.

But now, he was her teacher, and she supposed that all of that would probably be over. She would be busy with paying attention to her school work, and he would be busy with teaching it.

She glanced up as lightning flashed across the ceiling.

"Are you even listening to me, Daidouji?" Pansy shrieked.

Tomoyo let her own mask melt across her face as she flashed Pansy her brightest smile. "Of course I am. Please continue."

That seemed to be good enough for Pansy, who launched back into how she never used complexion charms, but she had heard from other girls (the ones that needed them) that they were incredibly dodgy.

Theo closed his book as he finished eating and began to rise from the table. "Well. I'm off to the library." He looked at her blankly and then made a shifty, panicked glance at Pansy.

Tomoyo wished she could also escape this mundane conversation, but simply told him farewell as he hurried out of the Great Hall.

Pansy could write a book on whatever it was that she was talking about. She also seemed to be prepared to tell Tomoyo every bit of gossip that had ever happened in Slytherin.

"Then Draco told me that he would have never touched that girl if he hadn't loved me so much. He said he had to prove to himself that what he felt for me was true. He's really is the best boyfriend in the school."

Tomoyo heard someone cough politely behind her.

Eriol smiled at her kindly. "Are you finished with breakfast, Tomoyo?" She nodded at him. "If you don't mind, we have some last minute details that we need to discuss."

Tomoyo smiled brightly at Eriol before telling a very huffy Pansy that she would see her later.

She walked beside Eriol over to the Gryffindor table, where he said something similar to Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo had been hoping that it would just be the two of them, but almost anything familiar would be welcoming to her right now.

Anything was better than listening to Pansy talk about Malfoy's infidelity.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo followed Eriol up to the third floor.

He pulled out a set of keys and opened one of the large wooden doors.

The classroom was huge. Tomoyo assumed it had been enlarged by some kind of use of magic. The ceilings were much higher than the hallways outside of the room, and the rows of two-person desks were arranged in almost a coliseum style.

In front of the desks, there was a podium for lecturing, and a chalkboard with wheels on the bottom, so it could be moved out of the way as needed.

Behind the podium was the most interesting part of the room. There was a circular training area that would be used for dueling. It was separated by a line down the center of the circle, and on each side there was a clearly labeled "starting position".

Eriol gestured for them to be seated in the front row of the classroom, while he crossed to the back of the room through a door- that Tomoyo assumed led into his office.

He came back a minute later with a heavy stack of books. Atop the books sat a small blue kitten with wings. Eriol sat the books down on the desk that Tomoyo was sitting at, and pulled a chair up across from her.

"These are some reference guides for the three of you to help you get caught up." Spinel Sun fluttered off the top of the books as Eriol began to pass them out.

Eriol turned to Sakura and Syaoran as he began to address them. "I don't want you to replace what you know. Our Chinese magic is every bit as powerful, if not more so, than what you can learn here at Hogwarts." He paused as he considered how to continue. "However, I would like for you two to fill in the blanks."

"For example, Syaoran," Syaoran met Eriol's eyes defiantly. "Can you produce a shield or any kind of magical barrier?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"Then that's a blank that we need to work on. You shouldn't have to depend on Sakura to shield you in battle. You should be capable enough to do it yourself."

Syaoran sighed, glancing at his girlfriend. "I understand, Eriol."

Eriol then turned his attention to Sakura. "Can you think of any blanks that you might have, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment, raising her finger to her chin. After some consideration, she shook her head while she responded, "Not really."

Eriol smiled, "The cards can do a lot, so you won't find many blanks. But by learning English magic, it should make your power grow even more." Eriol pulled out a handkerchief and began to clean his glasses. He continued, "And I'm hoping that one day you'll want to follow in my footsteps, Sakura, and make things of your own creation."

Sakura's eyes widened in wonderment. "You really think I could make spells of my own?"

"You're very powerful, Sakura- one of the most powerful people on this planet, I think."

Sakura smiled widely at the thought.

Eriol then turned to Tomoyo, who had more books placed in front of her than anyone else.

"I'll admit that entering Hogwarts during your sixth year is going to be difficult for you, Tomoyo," He took her hand across the table, "But if I didn't think you could do it, I would have never suggested you coming with us."

Tomoyo nodded as he continued.

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore last night." Eriol looked down at their clasped hands. "It seems that the situation here is even worse than I had originally thought. There is a dark wizard rising to power, and he has gathered a lot of followers. It makes this situation a little more delicate than I had previously guessed."

"Dumbledore has told me that I will be required to strengthen the castle's defenses, as well as go on the occasional mission." He looked at her once again. "So I decided I won't be a suitable tutor for you." Tomoyo sucked in an uneasy breath. "I'll still help when I can, but you'll need a tutor that's more stable."

"But, Eriol…" Tomoyo trailed off when she noticed his resolved expression. She wouldn't be able to change his mind about this.

Sakura and Syaoran remained quiet during this exchange, but Tomoyo could tell that they felt pity for her at that moment.

Eriol squeezed her hand a little as he continued. "I'm going to find a replacement as soon as possible."

Tomoyo felt uneasy about having a stranger pushed on her to help her study. She had a sudden idea. "Theo is very studious," She had noticed that much, at least. "Maybe he could be my tutor?"

"No." Eriol replied immediately. He stood up and turned away from the desks.

"Why not?" Tomoyo questioned. He seemed like the perfect candidate.

Tomoyo noticed Eriol's back straighten up. His shoulders were tense, and his head had dropped a little.

"While Mr. Nott does appear to be one of the brightest 'children' in the year," He paused briefly, "I would like for you to have the smartest, most trustworthy person that I can find." His voice was strong and commanding.

Tomoyo considered his response as Sakura and Syaoran began to gather their bags. Eriol's answer seemed to be a true enough statement. However, the way he said it didn't seem to be genuine.

In some way, he was lying to her, and Tomoyo hated that.

"Are we done here, Hiirizagawa?" Syaoran asked, pulling Tomoyo out of her thoughts.

Eriol continued to look away from them. "Yes. The two of you are dismissed."

Sakura hugged Tomoyo briefly, and Syaoran even paused to pat her shoulder awkwardly. Then, together they left the room in silence.

Tomoyo walked up behind Eriol. "Was there anything else, _Professor_?" She felt bad the instant the word spilled out from her. Eriol's lie had made her want to lash out at him, but retaliating even the least bit left a bad taste in her mouth.

He winced visibly, but he didn't turn around. "Take Spinel." He ordered.

It was uncharacteristic for Eriol to boss Tomoyo around. She felt a wrenching pain in her chest at how short he was being with her.

Tomoyo glanced at Spinel, who was looking back at her expectedly. "Why?" She whispered.

"He's read almost every book I own. He'll be able to help you." _Another half-truth for the day_, Tomoyo thought.

She scooped up Spinel and silently left the room.

As he heard the door close, Eriol turned around. He pulled off his glasses and a single tear hit the floor.

**Words: **3,602

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura.

**Thoughts:** Whew, I've been working on this one for a couple of days. I think I'm a little pleased with it. Once again, no one has read over this yet- So if you find a typo or anything like that, please include it in your review, and I'll update the version. I extend my thanks to reviewers. It's always fun to see one waiting in my inbox. I'm sure the last cliffhanger wasn't too awful right? Who couldn't tell that it was going to be Kero? And now Spinel will be around too, which I'm very very happy about. I don't think I'm going to have Sakura or Tomoyo hide their magic stuffed animals- does that seem realistic that they wouldn't have to?


End file.
